Fading Echoes/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Fading Echoes that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *Breezepelt and Hawkfrost are training in the Dark Forest. **Tigerstar stops the training session just as Hawkfrost pins Breezepelt down. *Tigerstar announces that they must be ready for the coming fight. **Breezepelt promises that he can fight harder. *Tigerstar tells Breezepelt that he has much to fight harder for. **Darkstripe and Brokenstar both agree with him, pointing out his father, Crowfeather. *Breezepelt swears to have vengeance for the wrong that was done to him. *Tigerstar sends Hawkfrost to walk in an apprentice's dream, saying she was ready. *Dovepaw's point of view. *She wakes up from a nightmare about Rippletail. **She casts her senses out and sees two cats walking around the lake towards ThunderClan. *Dovepaw wakes up Jayfeather before figuring out the cats are Mothwing and Mistyfoot. **He tells her that Leopardstar must be dead, before getting to work. *Brambleclaw assigns Dovepaw to a patrol with him, Lionblaze, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart. *Ivypaw and Dovepaw begin playing until Brambleclaw tells them to stop. *Ivypaw steps on some sharp sticks and gets a painful splinter. **Dovepaw hears Jayfeather yowling in the distance. *Jayfeather's point of view *He is puzzled why he felt a sharp pain but was unharmed. **He decides to check on Poppyfrost and her kits, Cherrykit and Molekit. *Jayfeather sees Leafpool and Squirrelflight and feels angry again towards them. *Mistyfoot and Mothwing arrive in ThunderClan, reporting the death of Leopardstar. **Firestar and the rest of the Clan welcome Mistystar as the new leader of RiverClan. *Jayfeather gives Mothwing herbs to treat her paw pads. **She offers him some advice in treating Longtail's stiffness. *He goes into her memories and sees Mothwing and Mistystar at the Moonpool. **Jayfeather watches as Mistystar finally discovers that her medicine cat doesn't believe in StarClan, but she still accepts Mothwing. *Jayfeather returns to present time with Mothwing studying him, knowing what he had done. **She leaves, saying it didn't make her any less of a medicine cat and that he needed to understand that. **Like Mistystar, he accepts Mothwing. *Jayfeather's point of view *He and Lionblaze go out into the forest. **They find Briarpaw and Bumblepaw, who would be made warriors soon. *Blossompaw arrives, and Bumblepaw teases her about mooning over Toadstep. *The three leave, and Lionblaze tells Jayfeather that Ivypaw stepped on the broken stick earlier. **Jayfeather admits to have breaking it himself. *He explains the origin of the stick, the ancient cats. *Lionblaze thinks of him and Heathertail in the tunnels, where Rock had been watching them. *Lionblaze's point of view *He and Cinderheart train Dovepaw and Ivypaw to climb trees. **Lionblaze instructs Dovepaw where to climb up so he couldn't see her. *Ivypaw slips and lands right on him. **Dovepaw falls as well, but is slowed down by the branches. *Lionblaze pulls Dovepaw aside and she tells him that she heard dogs in WindClan. **He refuses to let her help, even though Sedgewhisker was being attacked. *All four cats climb back up the trees and begin traveling across to other ones. **Ivypaw and Dovepaw race, until Dovepaw steps on an old branch and it snaps beneath her. ***She falls, but is only a few feet from the ground. *Dovepaw refuses to acknowledge Lionblaze's words, angry with him. *Dovepaw's point of view *She wakes up in the middle of the night, still frustrated, before convincing Ivypaw to come with her to WindClan. *They make to the WindClan camp, before Dovepaw wakes up Sedgewhisker, who is angry to see them. **They don't have a chance to talk before Weaselfur finds them and yowls that there were intruders. *Onestar sends out a patrol to make sure there were not any more intruders. **He assigns Breezepelt and Heathertail to take Dovepaw and Ivypaw home. *The WindClan warriors travel with them all the way to the hollow before finding Rosepetal. **Breezepelt tells her to bring Firestar out here, and she reluctantly agrees. *Jayfeather's point of view *He wakes up and joins Firestar, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart outside in confronting the two apprentices. *Breezepelt and Heathertail report what happened before leaving. *Firestar speaks briefly with Dovepaw and Ivypaw before giving their punishment to their mentors. **He sends Ivypaw and Cinderheart away, but has Dovepaw stay behind. *Firestar reveals that the three, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw, have something in common that isn't normal. *Jayfeather's point of view. *He tells Firestar that they knew of the prophecy, and that they were the Three. **Firestar is shocked, before saying that he thought it was about Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Cloudtail for a time. *Each of them admit their power to Firestar, who is satisfied at finding the Three. *Jayfeather takes a walk out in the forest. *Tigerheart attacks him, stopping after realizing who it was. **He becomes defensive when explaining why he was out so late, but leaves when Jayfeather tells him to. *Jayfeather is still suspicious at why Tigerheart was out so late. *Dovepaw's point of view *Ivypaw returns from a dawn patrol, annoyed that Dovepaw got to sleep in. *Dovepaw calms her sister down before leaving for a patrol with Graystripe, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, and Briarpaw. **They go to the ShadowClan border to check the scents. *Dovepaw recognizes the scent of Tigerheart just past the border. *A patrol of Crowfrost, Pinepaw, Ratscar, and Tigerheart find them. *Tigerheart crosses the border to check the scent, but covers it up, knowing that it was his. **Dovepaw notices what he did, and confronts him privately. **Tigerheart promises to explain at the Gathering, and Dovepaw reluctantly agrees. *The ThunderClan patrol returns home and reports what happened. *Jayfeather reveals to Lionblaze and Dovepaw that he found Tigerheart sniffing at the border a half moon ago. *Dovepaw's point of view *She attends the Gathering while Ivypaw has to stay behind *They are the first ones to arrive when Blossompaw climbs up the Great Oak **Squirrelflight snaps at her which makes her fall off the tree **Millie defends Blossompaw, saying she's still a "paw" *RiverClan arrive **Petalfur greets Dovepaw warmly, but feels hurt when Sedgewhisker ignores the two *Dovepaw searches for Tigerheart and spots him *Onestar speaks first, staring pointedly at ThunderClan as he mentioned trespassers would be dealt with severely *Mistystar speaks after him, and is cheered on by all four Clans **She announces the death of Leopardstar and Rippletail, and the return of Petalfur *Blackstar goes next, saying that there was too much activity going on near the ThunderClan border **ShadowClan and ThunderClan are close to fighting when they calm down again *Firestar is the last to speak, announcing the birth of Cherrykit and Molekit *Dovepaw sneaks away to speak with Tigerheart **He tells her that he can't say anything but asks that she trust him **Dovepaw agrees and the two head back to the Clans, who are close to fighting again *Firestar leads ThunderClan away, warning WindClan and ShadowClan to think carefully before they accuse ThunderClan of something they didn't do *Ivypaw's point of view *She dreams of a large field with horses, butterflies and flowers in it *She meets a tom there **He shows Ivypaw how to hunt better by pouncing without arching her back *She tries it several times before getting it right *The tom offers to show her a stalking technique *Ivypaw hears calling, and has to go *The tom introduces himself as Hawkfrost *Cinderheart wakes Ivypaw up *Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw have their assessments by hunting in pairs **Ivypaw is paired up with Blossompaw **Blossompaw complains that Ivypaw can't catch anything **Cinderheart points out that Ivypaw is there to help, and is not being assessed *Ivypaw catches a squirrel after Blossompaw sends her away *Blossompaw clumsily catches a blackbird *Ivypaw begins to tell Dovepaw about her dream **Brightheart finds the two and asks them what they are doing in the thorns **They are interrupted by Lionblaze before Ivypaw can tell Dovepaw her dream **Ivypaw is annoyed because Dovepaw is always being called away for training *Blossompaw, Briarpaw and Bumblepaw pass their assessment *Lionblaze's point of view *Firestar calls the Three to his den for any news about ShadowClan trespassers *Dovepaw hears the sound of roots coming out of the ground and Firestar orders the Clan to leave the camp *Mousefur complains about her bed getting wet if she leaves, but Lionblaze and Brightheart are able to get her to leave *The tree that Dovepaw heard begins to fall *Mousefur begins to run towards the entrance to camp **Longtail stops Mousefur by telling her that they can just catch another mouse, but she tells him that she won't waste prey *Longtail heads through the thorn barrier to get the mouse **Briarpaw rushes after Longtail to stop him *Lionblaze tell them to stop, but is drowned out by the sound of the tree falling *Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze help clear out the debris at the elders' den **They find Longtail dead and Briarpaw half-buried under a branch *They move the branch and Graystripe pulls out Briarpaw from under it *While Leafpool makes a pulp of thyme to stop the shock, Jayfeather checks on Briarpaw, but can't find the wound **Briarpaw tells him that she can't feel her hind legs *Ferncloud tries to comfort Graystripe and Millie by telling them that Leafpool is helping Jayfeather *Briarpaw asks where her hind legs are and Lionblaze sees them stretched out behind her *Jayfeather's point of view *Jayfeather finds out that Briarpaw can't feel her back legs after making her bleed by using his claws to test if she could feel them *Millie yells at Jayfeather to stop hurting her *Firestar tells Jayfeather to let Squirrelflight accompany him to the ShadowClan camp *Squirrelflight tries to tell Jayfeather a story about when he, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were kits *Jayfeather gets mad at Squirrelflight and Squirrelflight angrily tells him he isn't the only one in pain *Littlecloud informs Jayfeather about a injury he tried to treat similar to Briarpaw's * Briarpaw will never be able to walk again *Dovepaw's point of view *After an assessment, Briarpaw, Blossompaw, and Bumblepaw get their warrior names, Briarlight, Blossomfall, and Bumbleflight *Ivypaw is starting to grow apart from Dovepaw *Briarlight plays with Cherrykit and Molekit *Dovepaw and Rosepetal go collect moss together *Jayfeather and Dovepaw conference about their powers *Ivypaw's point of view *Ivypaw waits for Hawkfrost in a dream *She thinks Hawkfrost will teach her StarClan moves *Hawkfrost appears and teaches her some new battle moves *Blossomfall, Dustpelt, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Birchfall, Hazeltail, Bumblestripe, and Ivypaw practice battle skills all together *Jayfeather's point of view *Lionblaze and Jayfeather talk at the abandoned Twoleg nest *Littlecloud comes get Jayfeather to go to the Moonpool *Littlecloud asks about Leafpool *Jayfeather gets no murmuring welcome from the ancient cats *Jayfeather has a dream sent to him, when he and Yellowfang decide to go to the Dark Forest *Jayfeather's point of view *Jayfeather sees five lives of Firestar in Starclan *Spottedleaf joins Yellowfang and him *They enter the Dark Forest *Yellowfang leaves after they meet Brokenstar *Spottedleaf and Jayfeather see Hawkfrost training two cats, Snowtuft and Shredtail *Tigerstar appears *Spottedleaf and Jayfeather leave *Lionblaze's point of view *Lionblaze worries about Jayfeather and who is being trained by Dark Forest cats *Cinderheart and Lionblaze go for a run in the forest together *Cinderheart tells Lionblaze of her concerns about Dovepaw and Ivypaw *The two return to the hollow *Lionblaze and Dovepaw go out on patrol and meet with up with Jayfeather *Jayfeather explains to Lionblaze and Dovepaw about his trip to the Dark Forest *Dovepaw's point of view *Dovepaw spies on the patrol she wandered off from *Tigerheart greets her when she drops out of a tree into ShadowClan territory *Tigerheart and Dovepaw talk about recent events and the dam bursting *Dovepaw decides that Tigerheart is her friend *Ivypaw's point of view *Hawkfrost trains Ivypaw in the Dark Forest again *Ivypaw meets Tigerstar, and is somewhat suspicious, because of the stories about Tigerstar she heard when she was young *Tigerstar tells Ivypaw that ShadowClan are planning to invade *Ivypaw is persuaded by Tigerstar into making up something to convince Firestar to take back the territory he gave ShadowClan. *Ivypaw's point of view *Ivypaw is in the Dark Forest with Hawkfrost *Tigerstar appears telling her to attack ShadowClan *Ivypaw quickly goes to talk to Firestar but is nervous *She makes up a dream to persuade Firestar to take back the land *Firestar agrees to take back the land *Jayfeather's point of view *Jayfeather is struggling to try to take care of Briarlight *Jayfeather goes to listen to what Firestar has to say to the warriors about Ivypaw's dream *Jayfeather, Brambleclaw, and Firestar goes to the ShadowClan camp to talk with Blackstar *Blackstar refuses to hand back the territory *Firestar states that there will be a battle if the territory is not handed back, and leaves the ShadowClan camp *Ivypaw's point of view *Dovepaw and Ivypaw wait at the border *Firestar and Blackstar confront each other about the territory *Hawkfrost reassures Ivypaw when she sees how big the warriors are *ShadowClan and ThunderClan battle for the territory *Ivypaw attacks Ratscar and Blossomfall helps *Ivypaw decides to go and help Dovepaw *Dovepaw's point of view *Dovepaw fights with Dawnpelt *Thunderclan makes a new plan on fighting ShadowClan *Dovepaw sees Ivypaw fighting and likes her moves *Dovepaw sees Tigerheart nod at Ivypaw *Dovepaw feels an emotion which she think is jealousy, but tries not to think about it *Lionblaze's point of view *At Thornclaw's signal, the ThunderClan cats jump down from the trees to surprise ShadowClan *Lionblaze battles Scorchfur, but beats him off **He then flips Owlclaw over and knocks Redwillow backward *He is about to fight Rowanclaw when he sees Firestar struggling with Russetfur **Lionblaze lunges forward, removing Russetfur from Firestar's throat and falls to the ground with Russetfur on top of him. *Owlclaw accuses Lionblaze of killing Russetfur **Lionblaze lets go of Russetfur, and she limply falls to the ground, even though Lionblaze didn't do anything, just pulled her off of Firestar *Thornclaw ends the fighting, saying that ThunderClan had won the clearing, and Blackstar finally lets ThunderClan take back the territory *Sorreltail notices Firestar, who was losing a life *Lionblaze backs off, thinking about how deadly the battle had been, two lives lost, and suspects the Dark Forest cats are behind it, realizing that it should never have happened Fading Echoes Category:Fading Echoes Category:Omen of the Stars Series